


Day1: Wildflowers

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Flowers, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: Commander Cullen Rutherford is deeply in love with Aisling Trevelyan. He intends to gift her a bouquet of wildflowers that he found on his patrol. If he wouldn't be too embarrassed.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: 14 Days of DAlovers2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143869
Kudos: 12





	Day1: Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashalle/gifts).



> This is Day 1 of the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers challenge on tumblr.  
> I'm just having some fun with random Da couples in this, so bear with me ;)

He couldn’t recall that he ever felt this nervous in his entire life than he did feel now. His feet were slowly pacing, his hand that was always so eager to knock against the door, pausing as soon as the doubt crept back into his mind. This was such a foolish thing to do, such a foolish thing to feel nervous about and yet… he couldn’t help it when he gazed at the bundle of wildflowers that he held in his hands.

They seemed to be so ugly now compared to the beautiful woman that he wanted to hand them too, and he was sure that she got far much prettier flowers in her life. Which was why this was a foolish attempt. She wouldn’t like them, there was no way that she would. Of course, she would be too kind to say it into his face, but he still would make a fool out of himself, and that was not what he wanted when he acted so awkwardly around her already.

No, turning back and dumping them somewhere would be the safer option after all. Yet, he paused just once more in front of her door, unsure what to do. ‘This is ridiculous.’, he muttered under his breath before he forced himself to take a step back from the door in order to leave.

Though, it was then that he bumped into someone else that he had not seen before, and when he took a look at the young man's face it was clear why. It was because Cole hadn’t been there before, had just appeared. Like he always did when he was listening in to troubled thoughts. Well, and Cullen guessed that his thoughts might have been really troubled. He actually didn’t want to discuss what was on his mind right now, searching for an excuse to leave when Cole spoke.

‘You picked them for her. Pink for her lovely lips, blue for the generous sparking eyes, gold for her hair. She’s perfect, but they are not.’, he spoke in that unusual phrasing again, causing Cullen to feel even more embarrassed now than he had before. ‘You don’t have to be afraid. She’ll love them. She’s been waiting. Heart pounding. Cheeks flushing. You should give them to her.’ Cole added, giving him that weird look.

Yet, oddly enough it was enough for him to let him feel his courage once more. Almost as if there was a blissful feeling that settled in him and that took it all away. And he knew that it was Cole who took it all away. He gave him an appreciating nod as a silent ‘thank you’, and he watched how Cole vanished once more, leaving him alone in front of the door that lead to the Inquisitors quarters.

But this time he knocked, the wildflowers in his hand before she invited him in. Blue eyes shone with happiness when she spotted him in his armour, and there was it again, the shy blush that settled on her cheeks whenever she saw him. She looked so incredibly lovely right now, her golden hairs falling over her shoulders and her dress suiting her so incredibly well.

‘Commander. It’s good to see you.’, she chirped happily, slowly standing up from her desk as she looked up to him shyly. ‘Do you need something?’Aisling added all politely like she had been taught, followed by an awkward cough of Cullen. His hand shifted to his back, brushing over it in a shy and sheepish gesture as he looked at her. All words failed him for a moment, unsure what to say before he remembered the flowers in his hands.

‘I… Uh. No I don’t need anything I just… Uh. I saw these and picked them up for you…’, he answered awkwardly. This was not how he imagined this in his head, and he felt completely foolish once more before he coughed again to present her said flowers.

‘Oh!’, her cheeks flushed even redder when she stretched her hands out to take them, touching his gloves ever so slightly when she took them. A touch that made her burn a deep crimson, and she took her time to bury her face in the flowers, inhaling their scent with a warm smile.

‘Oh, they’re so beautiful. Thank you.’ Aisling breathed out with a fond smile, causing Cullen to smile back at her with fondness in his eyes. 

‘Ah… I am glad you like them.’, he answered, glad that he picked them up for her now. He would do so again in order to see that lovely smile on her face, and he might just go out of his way and ask her for a stroll through the garden. But when he looked at her, taking in the divine aura that she radiated to him, he got all flustered again.

‘I...I should probably go back to my paperwork now… I… have a good day.’, he said instead before he retreated again, cursing himself under his breath when he passed Varric with a highly flushed face. 

But the wildflowers had been worth it at least. 


End file.
